Geständnis
by grischemir
Summary: Was passiert, wenn Joey seinen Freunden sagen will, dass er schwul ist? Besonders Duke reagiert anders, als gedacht.


diese geschichte ist schon etwas älter. ich habe sie damals in einer durchwachten nacht geschrieben und seit dem leider noch nicht überarbeitet. Ich hoffe aber, dass rechtschreibung und grammatik trotzdem nicht all zu fürchterlich sind. ich hatte sie damals bereits auf anderen seiten hoch geladen und bisher keine größeren beschwerden bekommen, es kann also nicht so schlimm sein ;)

ich wünsche auf jeden fall viel spaß beim lesen!

* * *

Joey rannte wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn durch die Wohnung und räumte auf. Bald würden Yugi, Tristan und Duke da sein. Der Blonde hatte sie für Heute eingeladen, um ihnen endlich sein Geheimnis anzuvertrauen. Eigentlich war es mehr eine Entdeckung, die er vor einigen Monaten gemacht, beziehungsweise etwas, dass ihm vor einigen Monaten bewusst geworden war, was er ihnen nun sagen wollte. Lange hatte er sich nicht getraut, weil er nicht wusste, wie sie darauf reagierten, doch er musste endlich mit Jemandem darüber reden. Und da das sicherlich nicht angenehm würde, sollten es die drei Jungs auf einmal erfahren.

Nur Tea hatte er nicht eingelden, war dies doch etwas, dass er erstmal mit ´seinen Jungs` besprechen wollte. Da sie ein Mädchen war, würde sie das sowieso eher verkraften, so wie er seine Freunde einschätzte.

Leider war er Heute nicht pünktlich von der Arbeit weg gekommen. In dem Café in dem er arbeitete war volles Haus gewesen. Sein Chef hatte ihn also noch über seine Schicht hinaus da behalten, was Joey normlerweise nicht schlecht gefunden hätte, da das mehr Geld für seinen oftmals leeren Geldbeutel bedeutete, doch gerade Heute war das mehr als unpraktisch und er musste sich nun tierisch abhetzen, um die Wohnung noch in Ordnung zu bringen.

Er war nun wirklich kein Ordnungsfanatiker, doch wenn er sich Freunde einlud, dann machte er auch sauber. Und zwar richtig, also auch Bad putzen, was er zum Glück schon hinter sich hate und Saugen. Das machte er sowieso viel zu selten, da war Besuch immer ein guter Anlass sich dazu doch mal aufzuraffen.

Dass sein Vater das mal machen würde, darauf konnte er wohl lange warten. Im Grunde war der Hobbyduelleant schon froh, dass Wheeler sen. sich dazu bequemte arbeiten zu gehen, um wenigstens etwas Geld nach Hause zu bringen, wenn er schon sonst nichts für seinen Sohn tat.

Das Staubwischen sparte Joey sich aber, dazu würde er nun wirklich nicht mehr kommen.

Plötzlich klingelte es und der Blondschopf dachte schon, er habe sich mit der Zeit doch verschätz, das wäre der erste seiner Freunde und rannte dementsprechend zur Tür. Ein plötzliches Abbremsen folgte, als ihm klar wurde, dass das nervtötende Geräusch nicht von der Tür, sondern vorm Telefon kam.

Innerlich sich selbst für seine Dummehit verfluchend ging er nun zum Telefon.

"Wheeler."

"Hey, Joey. Ich bins Yugi. Du ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass ich Heute schon mit Tea verabredet war.", gab der Bunthaarige kleinlaut zu.

Der Braunäugige verkniff sich ein unterdrücktes Seufzen.

Seit die Beiden zusammen waren ging das in einer Tour so. Nicht, dass Yugi ihm andauernd so kurzfristig absagte, aber dass er eigentlich immer schon etwas mit Tea vor hatte, wenn man ihn fragte, ob er nicht mal wieder Zeit habe.

So sehr er sich auch für die Beiden freute, so langsam aber sicher ging ihm das doch gehörig auf die Nerven.

"Schon gut, Yugi. Dann halt ein ander Mal.", sagte er so neutral wie möglich.

"Also..."

Der Kleine schien wirklich ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben.

Geschah ihm ganz Recht, jawohl!

"Ich... Wir könnten doch einfach Beide kommen, was meinst du?"

"Lass mal. Ich will euch doch nicht euer Date kaputt machen. Außerdem sollte das mal wieder ein reiner Männerabend werden, da würde Tea sich wohl kaum wohl fühlen. Macht euch einfach einen netten Abend und ich begnüge mich halt mit den Beiden Dummdödeln, die wir unsere Freunde schimpfen.", meinte Joey lachend.

Nein, Tea konnte er ausgerechnet heute Abend wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Sie würde nur tausend unnötige Fragen stellen, die nur Mädchen interessieren konnten, und würde die Jungs immer böse anstarren, wenn sie sich ihrer Meinung nach falsch verhielten

.

"Oh, na gut. Aber nur wenn du wirklich nicht böse bist. Ich versprech dir, demnächst machen wir mal wieder was zusammen, ja? Nur wir, ohne Tea."

"Sicher Kleiner. Is` gebongt."

Damit war das Gespräch beendet und Joey ließ den Hörer seufzend sinken. Gut, dann musste er es Yugi eben später erzählen. Am besten dann gleich mit Tea zusammen, dann musste er es nicht öfter als unbedingt nötig erzählen. Zudem wäre es einfacher Mister-Ich-Bin-Zu-Toll-Für-Diese-Welt, auch Seto Kaiba genannt zu einem ehrlichen Lächeln zu bringen, als die beiden Turteltäubchen vom Dienst voneinander zu trennen und sei es auch nur für einen Abend.

So, einen Blick auf die Uhr geworfen und weiter gings. Er hatte noch eine halbe Stunde, aber Duke und Tristan würden vermutlich eh zu spät kommen. Darauf verlassen wollte Wheeler sich aber lieber nicht. Er schnappte sich also den Staubsauger und wuchtete das überalterte Gerät so gut und schnell es ging durch die Wohnung.

Er war pünktlich mit dem Saugen fertig, allerdings zeigten sich noch keine Anzeichen seiner nahenden Gäste.

Um so besser, so konnte er sich noch schnell ein frisches Shirt anziehen, da er sich doch ziemlich durchgeschwitzt und stinkend vor kam. Dann noch die Knabberein, die er extra besorgt hatte auf den Wohnzimmertisch und Musik angemacht, irgendwas schön rockiges.

Sein Vater hatte Nachtschicht und war schon weg, sie würden also völlig ungestört sein. Mal sehen, ob der Abend überhaupt lang werden, oder doch eher ein abruptes Ende nehmen würde, wenn er sein Geständis los ließ.

Jetzt hieß es warten.

Da, endlich das erste Klingeln! Aufgeregt wie noch nie in seinem Leben, zumindest kam es dem Blonden so vor, eilte er zur Tür und drückte auf den Summer für die Haustür. Von Unten hörte er Stimmen und Schritte.

Die Freunde waren sich wohl auf dem Weg begegnet, oder hatten sich verabredet zusammen zu kommen. Jedenfalls waren sie Beide fast eine halbe Stunde zu spät. Etwas, was Joey schon kannte und worüber er sich sonst nie aufregte, nur in seiner sowieso schon angespannten Verfassung war das Warten wirklich mehr als unangenehm gewesen. Dementsprechend freundlich fiel dann auch die Begrüßung aus.

"Ihr kommt verdammt spät."

"Dir euch Hallo, Joey. Ja danke, es geht uns gut.", konterte Duke augenrollend.

"Also wirklich, du regst dich doch sonst nicht so darüber auf. Solltest es außerdem doch schon gewohnt sein.", grinste auch Tristan. Keiner von Beiden konnte so recht verstehen, warum Joey so angepisst war.

"Hmpf.", war Joeys einzige Antwort darauf, bevor er sich umdrehte und ins Wohnzimmer ging, einfach darauf vertrauend, dass seine Freunde die Tür hinter sich schließen und ihm dann folgen würden, was sie auch taten.

"Mal ernsthaft, was ist denn los? Wenn du so miese Laune hast, dann sollten wir unseren Männerabend vielleicht verschieben?", fragte Duke der den schollenden, auf dem Sofa sitzenden Schüler fragend ansah. Nebenbei stellte er seine Tasche ab aus der ein vielversprechendes Klirren erklang. Zu einem richtigen Männerabend gehörte eben auch Alkohol. Erst recht, wenn sturmfrei war.

Joey schüttelte seufzend den Kopf.

"Nein, wenn ichs Heute nicht erzähle, dann bring ichs vielleicht nie über mich."

Mit diesem Statement hatte Joey die fragenden Blicke eher verstärkt, statt irgendwas zu verbessern oder zu erklären.

"Später, Leute. Jetzt lasst uns erstmal etwas trinken. Ohne Alkohol schaff ich das echt nicht."

Die Angesprochenen runzelten nur die Stirn und tauschten verwirrte Blicke, setzten sich aber zu Joey und stellten den Alk auf den Tisch. Joey würde ihnen schon noch sagen, was das ganze sollte, wenn er soweit war. Jetzt nachzubohren hatte eh keinen Sinn. Da würde der Blonde nur bockig werden und ihnen vielleicht gar nichts mehr sagen.

Joey konnte manchmal wirklich eine Zicke sondergleichen sein.

Die nächsten zwei Stunden wurden feucht-fröhlich und dir drei Jungs amüsierten sich wirklich prächtig, doch irgendwann wurde es still zwischen ihnen. Sie alle dachten an das Gleiche. Joeys wahren Grund für seine Einladung.

"Komm schon Alter, jetzt spucks schon aus! SO schlimm kanns gar nicht sein.", erbarmte sich Tristan die Stille zu durchbrechen, die immer angespannter geworden war.

"Direkt schlimm nicht. Zumindest finde ich es nicht schlimm. Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, was ihr dazu sagen werdet.", meinte Joey und ließ wieder einen tiefen Seufzer hören.

"Okay, ich sags euch einfach ganz direkt, ohne groß drum herum zu reden..."

Es folgte eine kurze Atempause, wärend der der Braunäugige stur auf den Teppich sah, was er auch weiterhin tat, als er endlich weiter sprach.

"Ich... Also, ich bin schwul!"

So, das wars, jetzt wussten sies.

Leider schienen sie nichts dazu sagen zu wollen. Vorsichtig sah Joey auf, darauf gefasst Abscheu oder sogar Hass in ihren Gesichtern zu sehen, doch nichts dergleichen war zu sehen.

Dukes Ausdruck schien einfach nur leicht erstaunt, war aber sonst nicht zu deuten, auch wenn Joey sicher war, dass da noch etws war.

Tristan hingegen schien wirklich dermaßen geschockt, dass der Gastgeber schon Angst hatte er würde nie wieder zu sich kommen.

Schlußendlich war es aber doch der Brünette, der als Erster das Wort wieder ergriff.

"Joey, dass...dass.. Ich weiß nicht, was ich dazu sagen soll. Ich... Also, ich... Wir bleiben auf jeden Fall immer Freunde und ich würde dich wegen sowas nie verurteilen, aber...ich muss das einfach erstmal verarbeiten.", schloss er und erhob sich. Leicht schlafwandlerisch verließ er das Wohnsimmer, zog sich auf dem Flur Jacke und Schuhe wieder an.

"Ich ruf dich an!", kam es noch etwas heiser von ihm, dann ging die Tür.

Nun, dass war nicht so gut wie erhofft, aber auch längst nicht so schimm, wie befürchtet abgelaufen. Zeit sich dem noch immer stummen Duke neben ihm zuzuwenden.

"Duke? Ist lles in Ordnung?", fragte Joey zaghfat nach.

Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte kurz den Kopf aus, um ihn wieder frei zu bekommen und sah Joey dann lächelnd an.

"Klar. Ich bin nur etwas verblüfft, das ist Alles. Und ich brauch auch nicht wie Tristan Zeit um darüber nachzudenken. Das hab ich schon lang genug getan, als es um mich ging.", gab er mit einem schiefen Grinsen zu.

Nun war es an dem blonden Chaoten überrascht zu sein.

"Du... Soll das heißen, du bist auch schwul?!"

Duke nickte nur, dann schwiegen sie eine ganze Weile, diesmal war die Stille jedoch nicht so angespannt, sogar im Gegenteil sogar ganz angenehm.

Irgendwann schenkte Joey ihnen Beiden nach und reichte Duke dann dessen Glas.

"Na dann, auf uns."

Klirrend stießen ihre Gläser geneinander und sie tranken sie in einem Zug leer.

"Vielleicht hättest du das sagen sollen, bevor Tristan verschwunden ist, dann müsste er einen solchen Schock nicht später nochmal erleben. Das heißt, wenn du überhaupt vor hast es irgendwann zu erzählen."

Bei Devlin war das ja so eine Sache, wegen dessen Firma. Wenn seine sexuellen Vorlieben an die Presse gerieten wäre das sicher nicht gut.

"Na ja, eigentlich wollte ich damit noch etwas warten. Aber wenn du dich jetzt offenbarst, dann ist das wohl DIE Gelegenheit. Wenn ich es weiter verheimliche, fragen sie mich später blos, warum ich das nicht schon längst gesagt habe und sind vielleicht sauer. Außerdem, es heißt doch geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid."

Joey lachte daraufhin nur, schenkte ihnen abermals nach. Er war wahnsinnig erleichtert, dass es jetzt endlich raus war, auch wenn es noch nicht alle seine Freunde wussten, ganz zu schweigen von seiner Famillie. Dafür hatte er aber einen Verwandten im Geiste gefunden und das war mehr als einfach nur gut. Ihre Freundschaft hatte sich bisher auf gelegentliche Gespräche und Treffen mit der ganzen Clique beschränkt, aber jetzt hatten sie ja ein gemeinsmes Thema und Beide endlich Jemandem mit dem sie offen darüber reden konnten.

"Sag mal, seit wann weißt du es denn? Wie ist es dir aufgefallen?"

Interessiert blinzelte Duke ihn, aus leicht Alkoholverschleierten Augen an. Woraufhin Joey die Farbe einer überreifen Tomate annahm.

"Aber nicht lachen, ja? Also, die ersten Anzeichen gabs, als ich, so vor einem Jahr merkte, dass ich es...na ja, gar nicht mehr sooo schlimm fand, wenn Kaiba mich am Kragen packte und ganz dicht an sich zog, sodass sein Atem mein Gesicht streifte."

Gott, war das peinlich!

"Ich muss wohl nicht erst sagen, dass mich das wahnsinnig verwirrt hat. Ich meine, ausgerechnet Kaiba! Bis ich da auf den Gedanken kam, dass es daran lag, dass ich auf Männer stand und mich das irgendiwe, na ja, angemacht hat, hats ne halbe Ewigkeit gedauert. Und als es mir dann klar wurde hätte ich mich am liebsten von der nächsten Brücke gestürzt. Der Eisblock war wirklich der Letzte, bei dem ich sowas feststellen wollte, aber ein anderer Kerl ist mir ja nie so nahe gekommen. Und ein Handschlag zur Begrüßung, oder ein kurzer Augenblick einen Arm um eine Schulter gelegt, das löst sowas einafch nicht aus."

Man sollte nicht galuben, dass es möglich sein konnte, doch Joey war wirklich noch roter geworden.

Duke hatte wirklich Mühe sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. Allerdings mehr wegen dem Anblick, als wegen der Geschichte.

"Also, ich kann dich da gut verstehen. Sowohl das Entsetzen, aber auch, dass du Kaiba scharf findest. Ist zawr nicht ganz mein Typ, aber geil sieht er trotzdem aus."

Dies war der Moment, wo Beiden hätte klar werden müssen, dass sie eindeutig schon zu viel getrunken hatten, denn sonst wäre das Gespräch bestimmt nicht in solche Gefilde abgerutscht.

"Stimmt. Hast du dir mal seinen Arsch angesehen? Gott, wenn ich den einmal anfassen könnte..."

"Du bist doch wohl aber nicht ernsthaft in ihn verliebt, oder?"

"Was? Nein! Um Gottes Willen. Ich steh auf Kaibas Arsch und nicht auf Kaibe DEN Arsch!"

"Ach, so schlimm finde ich ihn gar nicht. Er hatte es halt nicht leicht. Und ich weiß wies in der Geschäftswelt zugeht, da kann man sich Gefühlsduseleien wirklich nicht leisten."

"Wie auch immer."

Joey hattte wirklich keine Lust über den Eisklotz zu sprechen. Es reichte schon, dass er ihm in der Schule nicht ausweichen konnte. Wobei er sich wuf diese Begenungen gleichzeitig aber auch immer etwas freute. Früher, weil er Spaß an ihren Streitereien gehabt hatte. Mittlerweile, immernoch wegen der Streitereien, aber auch wegen diesem Gefühl, dass der CEO bei ihm auslöste, wenn er ihm so nahe kam.

"Sag mal, wie war das bei dir?" Er hatte seine peinliche Geschichte erzählt, dann war Duke jetzt auch dran.

"Aaaalso... Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir das wirklich erzählen sollte... Du musst mir auf jeden Fall versprechen, nicht böse zu werden?! Bei mir, na ja, also vermutet hab ich es schon länger, aber zur Gewissheit ist es geworden, eines Tages nach dem Sportunterricht in der Jungendusche."

"Soll das heißen, du hast gespannt?" Joey war aufrichtig entsetzt, schließlich schlossen diesen nackten Tatsachen auch ihn mit ein.

"Nya, also... Es war an dem Tag zeimlich neblig, wegen dem ganzen heißen Wasserdampf, weißt du und ich stand da so, ganz friedlich und harmlos unter der Dusche, als mein Blick zufällig auf einen Hintern fiel. Und man, ich wollte wirklich weg gucken, aber ich konnte einfach nicht, ehrlich." Duke sah ihn fast schon flehend an, was den Blonden jedoch nur noch misstrauischer machte.

"Duke, wem gehörte dieser Hintern?"

Duke kaute sich beschämt auf der Unterlippe herum und starrte den Boden an, als wäre er das Interessanteste, was er je gesehen hatte. Na ja, bis auf den genannten Hintern vielleicht.

"Also, so genau weiß ich das nicht. Wirklich! Wie gesagt, ich konnte wegen dem Wasserdampf nicht sooo viel erkennen, aber...ich hab Stimmen gehört. Es war entweder du, oder Tristan. Ich hab hinterher versucht es herauszufinden, aber in Hosen habt ihr beide einen verdammt knackigen Arsch. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, welcher der unter der Dusche war."

"Du hasst uns nicht nur in der Dusche, sondern auch hinterher noch bespannt?" Das Entsetzen war nun deutlich aus des Blonden Stimme zu hören. Nicht, dass er nicht selbst den ein oder anderen Blick gewagt hätte, aber wenigstens in der Dusche hatte er sich beherrscht und immer ganz brav die Fliesen angestarrt.

"Gott, erzähl das blos nicht Tristan, Duke. Der bringt dich galt um."

Duek prustete leise. "Keine Angst, ich bin nicht lebensmüde."

Danach herrschte wieder eine Weile Schweigen. Beide mussten das Gespräch erstmal verdauen. Und dabei half Alkohol bekanntlich am besten, weshalb Joey ihnen auch Beiden wieder nachschenkte.

"Ich hätte erwartet, dass du total ausrasten würdest, wenn ich dir das sage.", gab Devlin schließlich zu.

"Ja. hätte ich auch gedacht. Aber, es ist ja nichts Schlimmes passiert. Und mein Hintern ist zugegebener Maßen wirklich erstklassig.", grinste er breit.

So langsam fingen sie an etwas zu lallen, was ihnen jedoch nicht wirklich auffiel.

"Wenn du nicht in den Eisklotz verliebt bist, gibt es dnn einen Anderen?"

"Nein. Und bei dir?"

"Schon. Aber der ist Hetero, deshalb wird das nichts." EIn schwerer Seufzer war von dem Schwarzharigen zu hören, den man normlerweise so gar nicht schwermütig kannte.

"Bist du dir d sicher? Ich meine, wir haben voneinander ja auch gedacht hetero zu sein und haben uns geirrt. Woher weißt du, dass es bei ihm nicht auch so ist?"

"Glaub mir, da gibt es keinen Zweifel. Wenn du wüsstest wer es ist, dann würdest du mir da zustimmen." Und abermals ein tiefses Seufzen.

"Soll ds heißen, ich kenne ihn? Wer ist es?" Jetzt war das Blondchen natürlich Feuer und Flamme. Vielleicht konnte er da für Duke ja sogar was drehen.

"Sei mir nichts böse, aber das ist etwas, was ich lieber für mich behalten würde. Wenn ich eine Chance hätte, dann würde ich es dir sagen, aber so... Ich will einfach kein Mitleid. Ich muss mit dieser Sache alleine klar kommen und ich will nicht, dass du, ann immer du ihn und mich zusammen siehst mit mir leidest, oder sich sogar dein Verhältnis zu ihm darunter verändert."

Der Hobbyduellant nickte. Das konnte er gut verstehen und er würde den Spieleerfinder nicht weiter bedrängen.

Mal wieder breitete sich Stille über ihnen aus. Duke, der das Gefühl hatte die gute Stimmung kaputt gemacht zu haben war wieder Derjenige, der sie durchbrach.

"Sag mal... Wie viel Erfahrung hast du denn schon so?", fragte er mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen. Wie er es erwartet und insgeheim erhofft hatte lief Joey wieder rot an.

"Das...das geht dich gar nichts an, Duke.", giftete er auch gleich, ging sofort in Abwehrhaltung. Duke grinste jedoch nur weiter.

"Also keine. Das hab ich mir schon gedacht, wenn du es noch nicht so lange weißt. Mach dir nichts drauß, ist bei mir doch nicht viel anders." Sacht knuffte er den Kleineren in die Seite.

"Echt? Du hast keine Erfahrungen damit?"

"Na ja, nicht gar Keine. Aber übers Küssen und etwas Fummeln bin ich noch nicht hinaus. Der Kerl in den ich verliebt bin, der würde das nie mit mir machen. Und einen anderen Kerl, dem ich dafür genug Vertrauen schenke hatte ich bisher nicht."

Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich Joey.

"Was meinst du mit ´bisher`?"

Automatisch rückte er etwas von dem Würfelfreak weg. Der jedoch brach nur in schallendes Gelächter aus.

"Keine Angst. Als würde ich jetzt über dich herfallen." Er machte eine wegerfende Handbewegung. Das jedoch konnte Joeys Stolz nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.

"Hey, vorhin hast du noch gesagt, mein Hintern sei knackig.", verteidigte er sich.

"Ich habe ja auch nicht gesagt, ich wäre abgeneigt, oder? Ich hätte kein Problem damit, meine Erfahrungen mit so nem hübschen Kerlchen wie dir zu machen. Ich meine, wäre doch eigentlich ganz praktisch. Wir müssten uns nicht schämen und die ganze Zeit fragen, was der Andere wohl von uns denkt, weil wir ja nicht ineinander verliebt sind und es uns daher egal sein kann. Wir wären längst nicht so scheu und würden vermutlich viel eher sagen, was wir gut finden und was nicht. Und wenn es einem von uns zu weit geht, dann kann er ´stopp` sagen, ohne befürchten zu müssen damit die Beziehung irgendwie zu gefährden. Es wäre reine Experimentierfreude und Lust, ohne jede Verantwortung oder Konseuenz." Er lächelte leicht und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Joey indess war sprachlos. Er hatte noch nie jemanden so über Sex reden hören. Und wenn doch hätte er ihn oder sie für bescheuert erklärt. Jetzt aber, wo es ihn selbst betraf schien dieses Angebot durchaus verlockend. Man konnte sich ausprobieren, ohne jeden Druck. Und wenn man dann mal einen festen Freund hatte würde man sich beim ersten Mal nicht völlig dämlich anstellen.

Zudem war er eben auch nur ein siebzehnjähriger Kerl mit gewissen Bedürfnissen, die sich besonders auf seine Körpermitte bezogen und Duke war auch nicht zu verachten. Eher im Gegenteil. Es hatte schon seinen Grund, dass die Mädchen der Schule ihm alle hinterher rannten, und nicht nur die.

"Du würdest echt mit mir...schlafen?"

"Klar, warum auch nicht? Wobei man ja erstmal mit ein bisschen streicheln und anfassen beginnen könnte und dann einfach sehe, wie es sich entwickelt."

Der Braunäugige stand hier ganz offensichtlich an einem Scheideweg und musste eine Entscheidung treffen. Wollte er seinen Trieben nachgeben und mit Duke der Wolllust fröhnen, oder doch liebder den Weg der Anstand und Moral gehen?

Wenn er wenigstens eine Beziehung in Aussicht gehabt hätte wäre seine Entscheidung vielleicht anders usgefallen. Da dem aber nciht so war, gab es für Joey eigentlich nur eine Möglichkeit.

"Okay. Tun wirs."

Wenn er diese Chance nicht nutze, wer wusste schon wie lange er dann noch auf Sex würde verzichten müssen? Sicher, er hatte sich sein erstes Mal immer romantischer Vorgestellt. Allerdings hatte er sich sein erstes Mal bis vor kurzem auch noch mit einem Mädchen vorgestellt. So oder so, er wollte nicht ewig Jungfrau bleiben. Ein Freund war nicht in Aussicht und er wusste auch nicht, wo er einen her bekommen sollte. Es stand den Männern ja nicht auf der Stirn geschrieben, ob sie schwul waren. Hinzu kam noch, dass er sich dann erst noch verlieben müsste und der Kerl sich dann auch noch in ihn. Bis es soweit war mit Handarbeit auszukommen war kein sehr verlockender Gedanke.

Duke hingegen war von dieser Antwort doch etwas überrumpelt.

"Ernsthaft? Du sagst ja? Und du bist dir auch wirklich sicher? Ich möchte nichts tun, was du nicht auch wirklich willst."

"Duke, halt die Klappe und nimm mich, bevor der Alkohol nachlässt und ich doch noch den Mut verliere!, knurrte Joey nur, hochgradig nervös und sah ihn auffordernd an.

Leider war der Schwarzhaarige damit jetzt doch ein wenig überfordert.

"Ähm, also... Na ja, dann...dann sollten wir uns wohl erstmal ausziehen, denke ich.", brachte er etwas unsicher hervor. Schwer schluckend sahen sich die Jungen an und wandten sich dann fast gleichzeitig nochmal dem Alk zu. Beide tranken einen kräftigen Schluck, bevor sie scheu anfingen sich auszuziehen. Sie waren dafür aufgestanden und standen an entgegengesetzten Enden des Zimmers. Ihre hochroten Köpfe gen Boden gesenkt hockten sie sich vor die Couche. Der Größere war der Erste, der es wagte den Kopf zu heben und Joey ausgiebig zu mustern. Dieser hatte seinen Blick starr auf Devlins entblösste Brust gerichtet, traute sich weder ihm in die Augen zu sehen, noch seinen Blick tiefer wandern zu lassen, obwohl ihn das schon reizte.

"Okay, so wird das nichts.", seufzte Duke und stand auf. Geschockt, da er dachte es wäre jetzt alles vorbei sah der Blonde auf und blieb dabei mit seinem Blick am bestn Stück des Grünäugigen hängen. /Wow./, dachte er sich und so wie er vorher nicht hatte hinsehen können, konnte er jetzt nicht wieder weg sehen.

Doch lange hielt dieser Zustand nicht an, denn er wurde mit sanfter Gewalt am Arm gepackt und auf die Beine gezogen.

"Lass uns unsere Sachen einsmmeln und in dein Zimmer gehen. Ich denke ein Bett ist doch stimmungsvoller, als der alte Teppich vor einem Sofa.", meinte Duke lächelnd und zog Joey kurz etwas näher um ihm einen Kuss, die erste scheue Geste die über Freundschaft hinaus ging aufzuhauchen. Dann drehte er sich um, schnappte sich ein paar der angefangenen Flaschen und brachte sie in die Küche. Zu sehr sollten sie Joeys Vater nun auch nicht reizen, selbst wenn es ihm egal war, ob sein Sohn trank oder nicht.

Dass er nackt war störte ihn dabei nicht im Geringsten. Joey störte es nicht direkt, dass Duke nackt war, doch machte ihn das wahnsinnig nervös. Dass er selbst nackt war versuchte er einfach weitesgehend zu verdrängen, damit er sich nicht völlig albern benahm und versuchte sich Dukes Blick so gut es ging zu entziehen. Sie wollten immerhin miteinander schlafen, da war das doch mehr als albern,.

Trotzdem war er froh, als Flaschen und Gläser in der Küche waren und sie Beide ihre Kleider aufgehoben hatten, die er sich etwas schützend vor den Leib halten konnte, als sie in sein Zimmer gingen.

Dort war er natürlich gezwungen sie wieder sinken zu lassen, aber da musste er jetzt wohl einfach durch, musste die Scheu und Scham überwinden, Duke schien das ja auch zu gelingen.

Nun standen sie also hier, in seinem Zimmer, nackt und starrten sich an.

"Alsio, so langsam wirds albern.", grummelte Duke ging zu Joey rüber schlang die Arme um ihn, drückte ihn eng an sich, Haut auf Haut, Becken an Becken und legte seine Lippen auf Joeys. Zuerst versteifte sich dieser, war das Ganze doch mehr als ungewohnt für ihn, doch als er erstmal die Augen geschlossen hatte und versuchte sich nur noch auf Duke und die Gefühle die dieser in ihm auslöste zu konzentrieren entspannte er sich zusehenst.

Die Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen waren weich und warm und lösten ein angenehmes Prickeln auf seinen Lippen aus. Sanft bewegten sie sich gegen seine und der Braunäugige erwiderte das zart. Sanft leckte Duke mit seiner Zunge über seine Lippen, erfragte sich so Einlass, der überrschend schnell gewährt wurde. Joeys Hände hatten sich auf Dukes Rücken gelegt und strichen nun sacht darüber, was den Grünäugigen dazu verleitete das Gleiche bei dem Kleineren zu tun.

Ihr Kuss wurde leidenschftlicher, ihre Zungen focheten ein Duell aus, aus dem kein Sieger hervor ging. Sacht begann Devlin sich an Joey zu reiben was Beide zu einem dunkeln Stöhnen verleitete, als sich ihre Glieder trafen. Sie lösten den Kuss, sahen sich aus glasigen Augen an. Joey hatte schon wieder diese leichte Röte im Gesicht, die ihn Heute schon so oft geziert hatte.

"Du siehst einfach nur zum Anbeissen aus, wenn du rot wirst. Das ist mir Vorhin schon aufgefallen.", raunte Duke."

Diese Worte trieben Joey nur noch mehr Röte ins Gesicht und er biss sich verlegen auf die Unterlippe, nahm sich dann aber ein Herz, griff nach der Hand des Größeren und zog diesen mit sich zum Bett, auf welches er sich fallen ließ.

Der Grünäugige setze sich neben ihn, beugte sich über den schmalen, braungebrannten Körper. Bewundernd fuhr er mit den Fingerspitzen übder Joeys Buch, fuhr die Muster der einzelnen Muskeln nach. Joey hatte tatsächlich ein Six-Pack. Nun, er war ja schon immer sehr sportlich gewesen.

Sanft fuhren seine Fingerkuppen weiter, strichen um den kleinen Nabel, was den Blonden leise kichern ließ. Er war wohl kitzelig. Duke setzte seine Reise fort. Hauchzart fuhr er über seine Lenden, wagte sich noch tiefer und spielte mit dem goldenen Flaum zwischen seinen Beinen. Die ganze Zeit hatte der Kleine es geschffat still zu sein, doch jetzt kam ein hörbares Keuchen von ihm und er krallte seine Finger fester in seine Bettdecke. Aus halbgeöffneten, glasigen Augen sah er zu seinem Peiniger, beobachtete ganz genau desen Gesichtzüge, in denen sich pures Verlangen wiederspiegelte, was nur ein weiters Keuchen verursachte. Er konnte deutlich spüren, wie ihm das Blut in die unteren Regionen schoss und sich in seinem Schwanz sammelte über dwn Duke nun wagte zu streichen. Das fühlte sich wirklich völlig anders an, als wenn er es selbst machte.

Aufstöhnend, den Kopf in den Nacken werfend und das Kreuz durchdrückend bog er sich den Berührungen entgegen.

Doch die geschickten Finger verschwanden von seiner langsam erwachenden Männlichkeit.

"Duke.", wimmerte Joey leise, wollte mehr.

Doch vorerst sollte er das nicht bekommen, zumindest nicht an der gewünschten Stelle. Denn die Finger des Älteren suchten sich wieder ihren Weg hinauf, über die Lenden und die Bauchmuskeln, strichen nun über seine Brust und umkreisten die rechte Brustwarze, die sich unter den Berührungen steif aufrichtete.

Der Firmenleiter beobachtete das gespannt. Es war erstaunlich, wie Joeys Körper auf die leisesten Liebkosungen reagierte. Nun beugte er sich weiter hinab, pustete sacht über die bisher vernchlässigte Brustwarze, die sich ihm daraufhin sofort gierig entgegenstreckte.

Duke schmunzelte leicht, beugte sich weiter hinab, küsste den empfindlichen Nippel, nahm ihn zwischen die Lippen, leckte sacht über ihn und biss schlußendlich sogar sacht hinein.

Joey war bei der ganzen Prozedur immer lauter geworden und wandt sich unter seinem Freund. Das fühlte sich einfach unglaublich an. Er hatte nicht gewusst wie empfindlich sein Körper war.

"Gott, Duke! Hör endlich auf rumzuspielen!", verlangte er, packte ihn im Nacken und zog ihn zu sich hoch, um ihn tief und leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Dabei schlang er dann seine Arme um den Leib seines Verführers und schmiegte sich eng an diesen, rieb sich fordern an ihm. Mittlerweile hatte sich sein Glied schon deutlich versteift, auch wenn es noch nicht vollständig erregiert war und er drückte es fest gegen Duke, damit dieser das auch ja mitbekm, wärend sie sich weiter küssten.

Keuchend und nach Luft schnappend lösten sie sich voneinander, doch diesmal wollte Joey nicht einfach tatenlos rumliegen. Geschickte wälzte er sich auf Duke, küsste ihn nochmal kurz auf den Mund, bevor seine Lippen begannen die blasse Haut des Schwrazhaarigen zu erkunden. Jeder Zentimeter wurde geküsst, zärtlich wurde am Schlüsselbein und an den Nippeln geknabbert, wurden dunkle Male auf dem makellosen Körper hinterlassen.

Dukes Hände hatten sich in goldenem Haar verkrallt und er gab die wundervollsten Töne von sich, die dem Besitzer eben dieser Haare je zu Ohren gekommen waren.

Verzückt schrie der Mann unter ihm auf, als er seine Zunge in dessen Bauchnabel gleiten ließ. Er tat es abermals und Duke schrie noch lauter auf. Das schien ihm wirklich zu gefallen. Nun, wenn er es wollte, konnte er es haben. Noch eine Weile beschäftigte Joey sich mit dem Nabel des Anderen, bevor er sich weiter hinab wagte. Das Schamhaar war genauso schwarz, wie das Haupthaar, war aber kurz und gelockt, im Gegenstaz zu dessen sonstiger Mähne.

Spielerisch küsste der Braunäugige sich das Bein des Hellhäutigen hinab, ignorierte einfach die nach Aufmerksamkeit schreiende Erektion, die sich ihm stolz entgegen reckte.

Zärtlich knabberte er an den Innenseiten seiner Schenkel, erntete gequältes Stöhnen.

"Machst du das absichtlich, oder traust du dich nur nicht, meinen Schwanz anzufassen?", fragte Duke keuchend. Doch Joey antwortete nicht. Er grinste nur und leckte zur Beantwortung einmal der Länge nach, von der Wurzel bis zur Spitze über Dukes Glied.

"Oh Gott!"

Damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet, so wie der Blonde sich vorhin noch geziert hatte. Doch anscheind konnte der richtig wild werden, wenn er erstmal seine Scham überwand.

Von der Reaktion angespornt umzüngelte er weiterhin die große, pulsierende Männlichkeit. Zu wissen, dass diese Größe und Härte, dass Dukes Stöhnen sein Verdienst war befriedigte Joey ungemein. Anscheined hatte er da was gefunden, in dem er wirklich gut war und das ganz ohne zu üben.

Er war mittlerweile dazu übergegangen an Dukes Spitze zu lutschen und ihn Stück für Stück weiter in sich aufzunehmen. Wie der später noch in seinen Hintern passen sollte war ihm zwar schleierhaft, aber andere Männer schafften das schließlich auch.

Sein ´Spielgefährte` wurde immer unruhiger, wälzte sich unter ihm hin und her, suchte ihn tiefer in seinen Schoss zu drücken, was Joey nicht gerade witig fand. Grummelnd löste er sich von ihm.

"Ich weiß ja, dass ich klasse bin, aber hör auf damit, ja?" Er setzte noch einen kleinen Kuss auf Duke Spitze und begab sich dann wieder mit diesem auf Augenhöhe um ihn küssen zu können. Schnurrend schmiegte er sich dabei an ihn, fing wieder an ihre verschwitzten Körper aneinander zu reiben, ließ ihre prallen Glieder aneinander stoßen und stöhnte dabei gedämpft in den Kuss. Das Geschehene war an Keinem von ihnen spurlos vorbei gegangen und so wurden ihre Bewegungen schneller, ihr Stöhnen lauter.

"Duke, nimm mich! Bitte, ich kann nicht mehr.", wimmerte Joey und presste sein Becken heftig an das des Angesprochenen.

"Falls es dir noch nicht aufgefallen sein sollte, im Moment liegst du Oben.", lachte der Grünäugige rau, stöhnte aber, als er spürte wie sich hartes Fleisch an seinen Körper presste. Mit einer geschickten Drehung war er wieder Oben und drängte sich zwischen Joeys Beine, welche sich gerne für ihn spreizten. Lächelnd beugte Duke sich wieder zu den sündigen Lippen hinab, küsste sie erneut. Sein Herz raste wie verrückt, vor Lust, aber auch vor Aufregung, schließlich war dies hier immernoch sein erstes Mal. Da er dicht bei Joey lag, konnte er spüren, wie auch dessen Herz in seiner Brust hämmerte.

Dadurch komischerweise etwas beruhigt ließ er nun eine seiner Hände zwischen Joeys Beine gleiten. ein letztes Mal strich er über dessen Eregung bevor er zwischen den Pobacken des Blonden entlang fuhr, sacht gegen dessen Rosette drückte, sie massierte.

"Joey, wir...wir brauchen irgendwelche Creme, oder so. Ich will dir nicht unnötig weh tun.", fiel es Duke gerade noch rechtzeitig ein. Der Blonde jedoch wimmerte enttäuscht auf, krabbelte dann aber unter Duke hervor und kramte in seinem Nachtschränkchen. Da musste doch irgendwo.. Gefunden! Strahlend präsentierte er seinem Liebhaber ein Döschen mit Handcreme. Mit was besserem würde er nicht dienen können. Kondome hatte er auch keine, aber da sie Beide noch soweit unberührt waren sollten sie sich wohl nicht mit irgendwas anstecken.

Der Schwarzhaarige nahm das Döschen entgegen und schraubte es auf, beschmierte sich seine Finger großzügig mit dem weißen Zeug. Lächelnd beugte er sich wieder über seinen Kameraden, der sich bereits wieder hingelegt hatte und fiebrig vor Aufregung und Lust uf ihn wartete. Sobald sein Kopf nah genug war, schlang der Blonde seine Arme um seinen Nacken, ihre Lippen vereinigten sich wieder und durch die Creme kühle Finger legten sich an Joeys Eingang, massierten ihn wieder, drückten sacht zu. Dem Jüngeren ging das jedoch bei weitem nicht schnell genug und er beumte sich den Fingern entgegen. Duke sah ein, dass zuviel Rücksicht sie hier nicht weiter brachte und drang langsam mit dem ersten Finger in den engen Tunnel ein. Finger krallten sich schmerzhaft in seinen Rücken, eine gquälte Stimme drang an sein Ohr, doch als er seinen Finger zurück ziehen wollte hielt sein Uke ihn auf..

"Mach weiter. Das wird bestimmt gleich besser.", brachte er abgehackt hervor, mit schnmerzverzerrter Stimme. Es tat Duke in der Seele weh seinem Freund so weh zu tun, doch anscheinend wollte der das ja nicht anders. Also wagte er sich weiter vor, drang ganz mit seinem Finger ein und begann ihn zu bewegen, rein und raus, strich zärtlich über Joeys Innenseiten und führte, als der Kleine sich zu entspannen schien einen zweiten Finger ein, wieder verspannte sich das Fleisch um seine Finger, dass ihn in feuchter Hitze einkerkerte, sodass Duke es kaum erwarten konnte, mit dem Braunäugigen eins zu werden.

Er wartete kurz, ließ ihn sich daran gewöhnen. Wider wurden die Finger bewegt, wurde ein weiterer hinzugefügt. Mit drei Fingern weitete er Joey, bereitete ihn auf das Folgende vor. Duke selbst kämpfte hingegen schon gegen seinen Orgasmus an. Joeys Stöhnen und Wimmern, halb schmerz- halb lustverzerrt und der Gedanke bald in die heißen Enge eintauchen zu können brachten ihn fast um den Verstand.

"Mach endlich Duke. Fick mich!" Joey hielt es langsam einfach nicht mehr aus. Er meinte vergehen zu müssen vor Hitze und Lust. Sein ganzer Körper schien zu glühen und zu kribbeln, doch er war dazu verdammt dazuliegen und nichts zu tun, wärend es dem Älteren offensichtlich Spaß machte ihn warten zu lassen.

"Ich...ich kann nicht.", kam es nun entschuldigend von diesem.

"Soll...soll das heißen, du willst einen...Rückzieher machen?" Joey glaubte nicht richtig zu hören, er war wütend und verletzt, aber vor Allem war er im Moment geil und wollte gefälligst seine Befriedigung. Wie konnte Duke es da wagen jetzt aufhören zu eollen, nachdem sie so eeit gegangen waren. Das war so typisch, erst die Klappe aufreissen und dann Feige sein.

"Nein, das ist es nicht. Aber, wenn ich dich jetzt nehme, dann komme ich bestimmt sofort.", flüsterte Duke beschämt. Das war so ernidrigend.

Der Duellant sah ihn aber nur aus großen Augen an. "Das ist das Problem?", fragte er verdutzt. Und er hatte schon sonstwas gedacht. Duke konnte sich aber auch wirklich mal genauer ausdrücken.

Etwas umständlich, da sein Freund ja noch zwischen seinen Beinen kniete richtete Joey sich auf, kniete sich schlussendlich vor Duke. Es war zwar nicht toll plötzlich wieder so leer zu sein, noch dazu ohne befriedigt zu sein, aber damit musste er jetzt wohl leben.

"Entspann dich und geniesse. Und wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, dann vöglest du mich gefälligst in den siebten Himmel.", grinste der sonst oft so naiv Wirkende, küsste Duke noch kurz und beugte sich dann hinab, um dessen Erregung wieder in seinem Mund wilkommen zu heißen.

"Was? Aber!" Mehr konnte er nicht mehr sagen,. alles weitere ging in seinem lauten Stöhnen unter. Die Nachbarn würden sich bedanken. Joeys geschicke Zunge machte sich sofort an ihr Werk und drückte sich eng gegen den Schaft. Wärend ihr Besitzer sich immer tiefer sinken ließ. Genüsslich lutschte er an dem harten Fleisch, schmeckte die ersten Lusttropfen. Seine Hände liebkosten Dukes Hoden, drückten ab und an, wenn Joey ds Gefühl hatte der Schwarzhaarige würde kommen etwas fester zu, so dass es ganz leicht schmerzhaft wurde und die Lust etwas dämpfte. Wenn der Orgasmus kam sollte er heftig werden, damit Duke hinterher um so länger konnte.

Sein Kopf bewegte sich auf und ab, immer schneller, stoppte dann aber wieder, seine Zunge umfuhr seine Eichel, schlüpft leicht in ihren kleinen Schlitz, leckte jeden kommenden Lusttropfen auf. Eine von Joeys Händen schob die Vorhaut etwas zurück, um mehr von dem äußerst empfindlichen Fleisch frei zu legen. Als er bemerkte, dass es nun wirklich jeden Moment soweit war bewegte er seinen Kopf wieder auf und ab, übte jedes Mal Druck mit seiner Zunge auf den Schaft aus, wenn er den Kopf zurück zog, als würde er Duke melken.

Es dauerte wirklich nicht lange bis er zu dem gewünschten Ziel gelangte und der Geschäftsmann sich heftig und lange ergoss. Der Blonde hatte sich zurück gezogen, traute sich nicht zu alles zu schlucken, ohne sich zu verschlucken und dabei dann noch halb zu ertsicken, wie er sein Glück kannte.

Duke ließ sich keuchend ind die Kissen sinken, er war völlig erledigt. Dass dies noch nicht das Ende war wusste er zwar eigentlich, doch war es ihm im Moment nicht ganz bewusst, da er noch in Sphären weit ab von diesem Bett schwebte. Doch er wurde jäh in die Realität zurück katapultiert, als er erneut eine feuchte Zunge an seinem Glied spürte. Erst leckte Joey ihn nur sauber, doch dann ließ er seine Lippen wieder gänzlich über die Männlichkeit des Älteren gleiten, lutschte an ihr. Warme Finger glitten über seinen Körper, streichelten ihn, liebkosten, reizten ihn. Durch seinen noch nichtmal ganz abgeklungenen Orgasmus war er deutlich empfindlicher und er stöhnte sofort wieder wild auf, spürte wie ihm wieder heiß wurde, wie sein Blut in Walluing geriet, wie die Lust ihm die Sinne vernebelte.

Was sein Klassenkamerad mit seiner Zunge und mit seinen Fingern anstellen konnte war einfach unglaublich. So dauerte es auch nicht lange, bis sein Glied wieder prall und steif war. Das war auch der Moment, in dem Joey sich von ihm löste.

"So, jetzt bist du aber dran.", schnurrte er ihm ins Ohr, küsste ihn zärrtlich auf eben Dieses. Duke grinste und drehte sich wieder mit seinem Gespielen um. "Das hast du dir jetzt aber auch wirklich verdient.", meinte er anerkennend. Er wollte schon wieder nach dem Döschen greifen und seine Finger präparieren, doch wurde ihm schnell ein Strich durch die Rechnung gemcht.

"Duke, wenn du mich nicht jetzt gleich flachlegst, dann bring ich dich um. Den Schmerz werde ich schon überstehen, also mach endlich!", kam es leicht verzweifelt von seinem Freund. Der fand nämlich, dass er jetzt wirklich lange genug geduldig gewesen war. Obwohl er nicht genau wusste woher dieser Wunsch kam, ob es die vorbereitenden Finger in ihm gewesen waren, wollte er endlich ausgefüllt werden. Das konnte man wohl auch deutlich in seinem Blick lesen, denn Duke schluckte nur einmal schwer und hätte sich dann nichtmal mehr zurück halten können, wenn er gewollt hätte.

Schnell rutschte er wieder zwischen Joeys bereits gespreizte Beine, plazierte seine Erektion und drang dann langsam in ihn ein. Beide stöhnten sie lauter, als je zuvor in dieser Nacht. Für den Schwarzhaarigen war es einfach nur das Beste was er je gefühlt hatte, für den Blonden war es Schmerz, und trotzdem eines der besten Gefühle, die er je erlebt hatte. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, atmete schwer, seine Beine hatten sich um Dukes Hüften geklammert und hielten ihn vorerst dort wo er war. Doch nach ein paar Sekunden der Eingewöhnugszeit, die ihnen Beiden aber wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vorkamen lockerte sich der Klammergriff und der Dungeon Dice-Erfinder begann sich zu bewegen, erst langsam, geniesserisch, doch mit der Zeit immer schneller, wozu ihn unter anderem Joeys Hüften, die sich ihm immer wieder hefitg entgegen beumten animierten.

Ab und an schafften sie noch einen kurzen, flüchtigen Kuss, doch für einen richtigen, langen fehlte ihnen einfach die Luft. Immer wieder änderte Duke die Richtung seiner Stöße, suchten diesen gewisen Punkt in dem Blonden, wollte ihm ebensoviel Freude bereiten, wie er das bei ihm geschafft hatte und noch immer schaffte.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhh~!"

Ha! Gefunden! Gezielt setuerte er nun imemr wieder diesen Punkt an, der den Braunäugigen bunte Sterne vor den Augen sehen und ihn sich immer wieder wild aufbeumen ließ, bis es nicht mehr ging und der Jüngling sich laut schreiend erleichterte, seinen Saft aus seinem Körper pumpte und dabei all seine Muskeln so anspannte, dass Duke sich plötzlich und ohne es geahnt zu haben in solch einer Enge wieder fand, dass er seinen zweiten Orgasmus nicht mehr verhindern konnte. Dabei hatte er noch nicht kommen wollen. Er hatte Joey auch zwei Orgasmen geben wollen, so wie er ihm.

Erschöpft ließ er sich halb auf, halb neben ihn fallen.

"Ich verlange eine Revanche.", keuchte er.

Die beiden Jungen waren nach dieser anstrengenden Beschäftigung aneinander gekuschelt eingeschlafen. Gut dass Wochenende war, denn sie schliefen bis in die Mittagszeit hinein. Duke der es gewöhnt war auch am Wochende früh aufzustehen, um sich um seine Firma zu kümmern, erwachte als erster. Erst war er etwas verwirrt, darüber wo er sich befand, doch als er Joey erblickte erinnerte er sich wieder und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht. Sein blonder Freund hatte alle Viere von sich gestreckt, lag auf dem Bauch und sabberte leicht. Schade, dass er gerade keine Kamera dabei hatte. Dieser Anblick war einfach zu niedlich. Da wäre sogar ein Eisberg dahin geschmolzen.

Als hätte Joey seine Gedanken gehört regte er sich etwas und murmelte ein leises:"Kaiba."

/So, so. Du bist also nicht in ihn verliebt, ja?/, dachte Duke sich grinsend. Vielleicht sollte er Seto bei nächster Gelegenheit, irgendeiner Geschäftprty oder so, stecken wie gut sein Hündchen im Bett war. Ein bisschen Werbung und Konkurrenz, dann würde das schon werden. Duke war sich nämlich ziemlich sicher, dass der kühle Firmenchef nicht so uninteressiert war, wie er vorgab. Sicher würde er vor Eifersucht kochen, wenn er erfuhr, dass er Sex mit ´dem Köter` gehabt hatte, wie Kaiba Joey so gerne nannte.

Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte leicht. Die Beziehung zwischen den Beiden würde bestimmt nicht leicht werden, doch immerhin konnten sie es versuchen. Er hingegen...

Tristan war nicht schwul. Wenn er sich Gestern noch nicht hundertprozentig sicher gewesen war, war er es spätestens nach dessen Reaktion auf Joeys Geständnis.

"Hey Joey." Leicht stupste er ihn an. Er wollte nicht mehr über Tristan nachdenken, außerdem hatte er Hunger. "Komm schon, wach auf!"

Verschlafen blinzelte der niedliche Kerl zu ihm auf. "Duke, lass mich schlafen. Ich hab grad so schön geträumt.", grummelte mit nur minnimal geöffneten Lidern.

"Na gut. Dann träum weiter. Und grüß Kaiba von mir."

Das hatte gesessen. Joey fuhr auf und starrte seinen Freund entsetzt an.

"Was?"

"Du sprichst im Schlaf, mein Hübscher.", grinste Duke nur. "Mach dir nichts draus. Auch wenn du es Gestern geleugnet hast, ich habs irgendwie trotzdem geahnt. Außerdem glaube ich, sind deine Chancen gar nicht so schlecht. Ich geh eben ins Bad."

Damit stand er auf und ließ einen völlig perplexen Joey zurück.

so, das wars^^

hier is ende, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr lasst mir nen kommi / review da


End file.
